


Final Count

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king goes orc-hunting with his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Count

It was on one of the rare days Aragorn could spare time to go hunting with his old companions that Legolas and Gimli started yet another orc-slaying contest. There had been reports of orcs near the border, and Faramir had assured him that he could handle any political matters.

And so the king went with his two friends.

“Thirteen!”

“I’m on seventeen!”

Aragorn sighed in what was a combination of exasperation and amusement as he listened to his friends.

“Have you two started _another_ competition?” he yelled.

“I would hardly call going against the pointy-eared princeling a competition!”

“Especially since I’m winning!” came the immediate reply from said pointy-eared princeling. Aragorn rolled his eyes in a very un-kingly manner and continued to slash at orcs.

The light banter continued as they slashed and hacked at their enemies, the contest continuing as well. They finished just as the sun was beginning to set but still left them enough light to ride back to Minas Tirith by.

“Well, I think it’s clear who the winner is.”

“Really? And what did you get, Gimli?”

“58,” he replied proudly.

“Oh, well that’s not too bad, friend,” Legolas began smugly. “I got 59.”

Knowing that they couldn’t see him, Aragorn allowed himself a self-assured grin.

_’60.’_


End file.
